


Tommy Doesn't Know What Day It Is

by Rysler



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysler/pseuds/Rysler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, an episode tag for "When the Gun Goes Bang, Bang, Bang" (1x10) with spoilers for the whole season. Look surprised!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy Doesn't Know What Day It Is

"Jane!"

Even over the sounds of men shouting, especially the jackass right against her ear, Jane could pick out Maura's voice. Remarkable. That meant Maura was probably putting herself in danger. Jane needed to act.

She wrenched Bobby's gun hand down until the barrel wasn't pointed at Maura, Korsak, or Frost, which was good enough for her, and she squeezed him and hurt him until he pulled the goddamn trigger. Rage was always her best tool.

The gun going off drowned out Maura's voice and everything else. Bobby was in pieces, all his meat on the outside of his back. He slumped. She slumped with him. Her side burned. Her hand hurt.

Maura was going to be pissed.

Everything happened in slow motion until she hit the pavement. The impact rocked her, leaving her shoulder screaming in pain. Korsak was coming. He'd take care of it. She should have let him take care of it. She closed her eyes, smelling blood. She didn't feel shot. She must have missed. Bravo, Jane.

A toe in an expensive, heeled dress shoe pushed at her hip.

Jane squinted.

"Jane. Open your eyes. Please."

Maura sounded worried. Jane shifted her head and then opened one eye, scowling. Surely a doctor could tell she was fine. She hadn't been shot straight through the torso. She hoped.

"Couldn't you have waited?" Maura asked.

She stood over Jane and Jane could almost see up her dress. No one in their right mind would wear that to work. At a morgue. But Jane didn't want a lecture on fashion again. She closed her eyes. She couldn't close her ears, though. Maura continued to rant.

"…You're so impatient, Jane. Another thirty seconds and SWAT or someone would have had a better line of sight and you wouldn't have to be… the big hero." Maura seemed to be losing her breath.

Jane groaned.

Maura tugged at her sleeve. "Get up."

"Now who's impatient?"

Korsak hauled Jane to her feet. She glanced down at Bobby and then wished she hadn't. He was very dead.

Maura threw her arms around Jane.

Jane wobbled, steadied by Korsak's hand on her back. "Now I see why. And, ow."

"Where does it hurt?" Maura asked.

Jane tried to look at the body again. Maura's grip stopped her.

"Maura, people are watching."

Korsak said, "Nobody cares."

"I smell…"

Maura brushed her neck. "It's gunpowder residue."

"Oh. Right."

Korsak grunted.

Jane buried her face in Maura's neck, closing her eyes, letting Maura block out all she could of the sirens and the officers rushing past, stepping on broken glass, shouting. Only for a second would she let herself rest. Because then--

"Frankie."

"They took him out through the ambulance bay."

"What?"

Maura drew back, keeping her hands on Jane's shoulders to speak to her directly. Eye contact. Firm, calm voice. Jane knew the drill. Sometimes Maura talked to her this way about lunch.

"That area was clear, Jane, and the bay was right there. That was the fastest way to get him out. Not, you know, through you."

Jane swallowed. "But--"

"I think it was in time, Jane. He told me to go after you."

"What about the turtle?"

Maura touched her cheek. "Tortoise."

Jane smiled.

Korsak said, "Tortoise is with Frankie."

Both women turned. "What?"

"SWAT picked it up after you pointed it out. Figured with the building sweeps for bombs and--bodies--that it'd be safer in the ambulance. Since you're going straight to the hospital."

"Wait, no."

"No," Maura said.

"No?"

"Did you hit your head when you fell?" Maura asked.

"No."

"How's your shoulder?"

"It hurts, but it's not dislocated or anything."

"You might have pulled something, but you don't need emergency surgery and you don't have a concussion. You can wait."

"Oh, now you're a real doctor."

"I was inspired." Maura grinned.

"But Frankie--"

"Is going straight into surgery." Maura dropped her hands. "Jane. You wouldn't be able to see him. Not for hours."

"Shit."

Maura hugged her again. Jane sank into the embrace and let herself feel good for the first time since she'd heard the words "surprise party" that morning.

Cavanaugh came over. "Go home, Jane."

Maura stepped back.

"Lieutenant, I'm fine."

"Yeah, you look fine. Get out of here. Tend to Frankie. Korsak and I will take care of things here."

Jane glanced at Korsak. He gazed back, steely.

"Okay," she said.

"Your car, Jane," Maura said.

Bullet holes. Broken glass. Jane felt a lump form in her throat.

"We can take my car," Maura said.

"Where is it?" Korsak asked.

Maura glanced toward the building. Jane followed her gaze. She didn't want to go back inside. And not down to the parking deck. Not underground. Not where the crackhead's blood was smeared in the staircase, or where--

"Frost'll drive it around," Korsak said.

Maura's eyes widened.

"Give him your keys."

Frost sheathed his gun.

Maura said, "My purse is in autopsy."

Frost nodded and went into the building.

"Jane?" Maura asked.

Jane put her arm around Maura's waist. Korsak stood between them and the noise. They waited.

* * *

Maura pulled Jane out of the car and up the steps. She'd been half-asleep as Frost drove them home. Adrenaline was great like that. Frost had been on the radio the whole time.

"What'd he actually say?" Jane asked, as Maura unlocked her door.

"Frost tracked down the ambulance driver. He's going to pick up Bass."

"Bass?"

"The tortoise."

"And do what?"

"Bring him back here."

Jane sighed.

Maura pushed open the door. "Come inside."

Jane slogged after her.

* * *

Jane's apartment was perfectly normal and undisturbed. Jane felt a flash of hatred. She wanted to rip it apart like the rest of the city. Her squad. Her friends. Her car.

"I should call Frankie," she said as Maura went to the refrigerator.

"Shower."

"What?"

"Shower, Jane."

"I can't. I've--" She thought of her parents. That stupid party she was missing. She was childishly afraid to check her cell phone. She looked back at Maura.

"It's not like… it's not like you have any evidence on you, Jane. You need to get cleaned up before you go see Frankie. So you don't look like a wreck. He'll be worried. And all you'll do is think of how grubby you are, instead of focusing on him."

"What if he doesn't--"

"He will."

"Oh, now you're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"You wouldn't lie to me."

"I'm not capable." Maura smiled.

"You going to dress me, too?"

"Just give me an opening."

Jane didn't. She slunk toward the bathroom.

* * *

Guilt and terror could not stand against the hot, needling spray of the ready-to-explode-at-any-moment showerhead her father had installed. Maybe he had even done it on purpose. Jane stood still until she felt cleaner and more awake.

Her stomach growled, reminding her it was only early afternoon.

She stretched. Her back popped. She had no bullet holes or bruises--not like Frankie. She tried to push his image out of her mind as she lathered and rinsed and turned off the water. No wounds. Just her and tile. She couldn't shake the sadness, though. Like she'd fall apart at any provocation. She wrapped herself in a towel and went into her bedroom.

Maura had put out slacks--her most comfortable--and a short sleeve white shirt on the bed. And underwear she wasn't sure was hers. She put everything on mechanically and went out into the living room.

"Maura?"

Jane couldn't see her. Just a sandwich and a glass of milk on the kitchen island. A diversion. A honeypot. She looked around and spotted Maura in the corner, crouching with her hands around her knees.

"Maura?" Jane knelt beside her.

Maura looked at her with a tear-stained face. "That was so horrible," she said.

"Yeah."

"Frankie Junior--What if I made him worse? What if I killed him? I could never face you again, Jane. I've never felt so incompetent. I'm a doctor, and--I was so useless. I'm so ashamed, I--"

"Maura, stop."

Maura stopped, but kept gazing at her with wide, worried eyes. Jane sat next to her. Maura shifted closer and stretched her legs in front of her.

Frost had apparently come and gone. Bass was nearby, next to a plate of cabbage.

"What did Frost say?" Jane asked.

Maura shook her head.

"Maura. The turtle is eating."

Maura sniffled and looked at Bass. "Cabbage isn't very good for him."

"All right. That's it."

"What?"

Jane stood up and pulled Maura up with her. "You're taking a shower, too."

"We should really--"

Jane dragged Maura toward the bathroom. Maura didn't resist, but said her name over and over again. Like that was going to stop her. She shut them both in the bathroom and turned on the water.

"Jane. Jane."

"You're covered in Frankie's blood, Maura."

Maura looked down. "I know."

"You don't--Jesus, Maura. You don't have to be."

Maura said nothing and Jane was tempted to shove her into the shower fully clothed, but she'd never hear the end of it. The red dress had stayed mostly intact throughout the ordeal.

Jane went to the door. "I'll just be outside."

Maura wasn't moving. She stared at the sink. So Jane went back. "Maura?"

Maura met her eyes in the mirror.

"It's going to be all right."

"Easy for you to say."

"I didn't even have a gun in there. And you're the one who stepped on the walkie talkie." Jane said as she slid down the zipper of Maura's dress and helped Maura step out of it.

"We were duped."

"Is that what you're worried about? That someone's smarter than you?"

A tiny smile crossed Maura's lips. "He isn't."

"He isn't, and he's dead. You're alive. Get in the shower, Maura. I'm going to hang this up."

"You are?"

"Yes. I have hangers."

Maura's smile got bigger. She reached for her bra straps.

Jane darted into the bedroom. She hung the red dress on a hanger and then gathered fresh towels.

"Maura?" The door was still half-open. Jane hesitated.

"Come in."

Jane went in. Maura stood in the shower, motionless, just as Jane had, but trying not to get her hair wet.

"I have a shower cap."

"Thanks, I couldn't--I didn't remember where you kept them."

Jane rummaged until she found a box marked Marriott and opened it and tossed the cap to Maura.

"Thanks."

Maura covered her hair, and then pressed her fingers to her eyes and began to cry.

"Oh geez, Maura." Jane touched her shoulder.

Maura shivered but didn't stop crying. Jane waited until she was sure Maura wouldn't collapse or make herself sick, gently rubbing Maura's shoulder, and then her back, and reached past her for the bath puff. Since Maura stayed over a few times a week, she had her own bathroom supplies and space in the fridge. But not clothes. Jane didn't know whether she should take that personally. Maura's precious clothes.

She lathered up the puff with Maura's rose oil body wash.

Maura sniffled. "I'm not sure that's the best choice to wash off blood."

"I love the way it smells."

"Do you apply logic to anything you do?"

"Not when it comes to you."

Maura peeked at her as Jane pulled her slightly out of the spray and then began to wash her.

Jane smiled. "Okay, or anything else, really. Come on."

Maura closed her eyes. Jane started with Maura's neck, not caring that her sleeves were getting wet. The warm water tempted her again, made her feel secure and comfortable and surrounded by a scent more exotic than blood and concrete. Roses. Maura. She inhaled deeply. Maura's sniffles decreased.

Jane washed Maura's breasts and then her arms, trying to focus on the specks of dried blood that flecked her skin and not on her own pounding heartbeat. Maura had nearly died and it had been her responsibility. If anything had gone the slightest bit wrong--She knew exactly what Maura felt.

When she reached Maura's hands Maura grabbed hers back and squeezed.

"It's going to be all right, Maura."

"You're all wet."

"Not yet." Jane slid into the shower. "Now I am."

Maura smiled.

"That's better."

"Bass is eating."

"Junk food always works. You should have tried that first."

Maura held onto Jane as tightly as she could. Jane ran the puff lightly along Maura's back, feeling almost whole again. She might even have the strength to call her parents. Korsak would be at the hospital. And Frost. Waiting for her. She held Maura close and closed her eyes. This was better.

"I feel like I'm crazy," Maura said.

"Oh. You feel like you're crazy."

"Because I just want to stay here. I'd rather be with you than anywhere else. In a hostage situation. Or in the shower. Even though the water's going to get cold. And we'll go somewhere else. Together. Does that make sense?"

"Not a damned word, Maura. But welcome to the world."

"This is reality? This?" Maura lifted her chin from Jane's shoulder and looked around.

"Yeah. Why do you think I don't use logic?"

"To throw people off guard."

Jane leaned back and smiled.

Maura smiled, too. "Let's go see your brother."

"Okay."

"After I find something else for you to wear. And me. Honestly, Jane, choices are limited."

"You should keep more clothes here."

Maura brightened. "Would you wear them?"

"Oh, shit."

* * *

"Where is he?" Jane demanded as soon as she saw Korsak.

Korsak focused on Maura. "You're wearing jeans."

"They're Jane's."

"You're wearing Jane's jeans."

"Where's Frankie?" Jane demanded.

Korsak shrugged and beckoned. "This way."

They followed him to post-op recovery.

Korsak said, "He's got a private room, because he's a cop. And on this day--"

"How many?" Jane asked.

Korsak shook his head.

"I need to know."

"Later, Jane. Later. He's a survivor. We'll focus on that."

Jane glanced at the door.

Maura put her hand on Jane's arm. "Let me go in first."

"But--Okay."

Maura went inside.

"How are you holding up?" Korsak asked.

"I'm okay. Really. Everything else?"

"Tomorrow."

Maura came back out. "It's okay. Come in."

"I'll stay outside," Korsak said.

Jane went in, slipping past Maura. Her mouth opened. Maura's hand touched her back. Frankie was hooked up to half a dozen tubes and machines, most of which Jane couldn't identify. The ones she could scared her. An oxygen tube. A heart monitor.

Maura pushed her forward.

"Frankie?"

His eyes fluttered open and he smiled. She took his hand, settling into the chair beside the bed. Frankie glanced at Maura and then back at Jane.

"How are you doing?" Jane asked.

Frankie wet his lips. Maura put her hands on Jane's shoulders.

Frankie said, "Ask the doc."

Jane looked at Maura.

"He's lucky to be alive."

Frankie smiled.

"Thank God. Thank God you are," Jane said.

"Did you pray for me, Jane?" he asked.

Jane kissed his hand and then pressed her forehead to his knuckles.

"Don't worry, Jane. I called Mom and Pop."

"You what?"

"I figured if they heard it from me it wouldn't be so bad."

"How was it?"

"I made Mom cry."

Jane rubbed his fingers.

"And Tommy made her cry, too. He didn't come."

"That rat bastard." Jane sat up.

Frankie smiled. "Hey. At least she has us."

"You'll be all right."

"Hey, Doc," Frankie said. "Thanks for saving my life."

"It was my pleasure. Truly."

"It may be the drugs talking, but think I could repay you sometime? Buy you dinner?"

"Frankie--" Jane warned.

Maura rubbed Jane's back. "Not on your life."

"Fair enough," Frankie said.

Jane looked up and met Maura's eyes. "Fair enough."

END


End file.
